transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
More Than Meets The Eye Finale - Part 2
Courtyard The courtyard itself is a vast circular area, surrounded by the walls of several buildings and designed as a setting for the magnificent central fountain. A few metal benches are arranged conveniently around the fountain, providing a leisurely, restful ambiance. The courtyard provides a place for quiet, well-kept offices as well as the less noisy and hazardous businesses of Nightsiege, but the skyline isn't quite the same... Two of the larger buildings were recycled for repairs and are no longer there after an Autobot attack. City Commander Ultra Magnus says, "Work with the Decepticons; don't engage them, but be wary if they try to pull any tricks." Sky Lynx says, "Understood sir." Scattershot says, "What if they try /turnin'/ any tricks?" Sky Lynx says, "I believe that is the least of our concerns right now.." What is going on here? The courtyard of Nightsiege has been accessed by the one, the only, Raindance! Clad only in his heroic awesome Pretender shell, the tall figure strides in, using his LEGS, ARMS at his side as his HEAD looks about. "Gonna be a long night" he says in a totally badass manner Raindance says, "Don't worry sir, I'm here!" Amidst the Autobots preparing is a peculiar sight not seen too often: Ultra Magnus, free of the confines of his almost iconic power armor, his very Prime-like form free for all those gathered to see. The distinctively white Magnus is currently working on loading up on a plethora of guns and ammunition, optics narrowed considerably as he looks towards Raindance. "... To say the least of it. How is the Shell working for you, Raindance? Can you operate it effectively?" Rumble races after Galvatron, "This good be fun, Perhaps i think i'll get some of that Thunderpunk... Yea.." Sky Lynx says, "Anyone have any information on this Thunderwing they care to share?" A red and white F-4 flies overhead, very slowly for a fighter jet. "Wow..." Fireflight marvels as he waggles his wings to Ultra Magnus and the other Autobots on the ground. Raindance says, "He's big, he's bad and he's ugly!" Military CO Grimlock says, "Sky Lynx, you were there when me, Grimlock, foughted him." Breakdown takes up the rear..so he can keep an eye on everyone. He's still pretty shook up after being set on fire and then shot, but duty calls. And if he didn't show up, Motormaster or Galvatraon would shoot him anyway. Cautiously, Breakdown moves forward, gun drawn. Octopoid Armor is having the classic 'wth' moment. Trip to Cybertron - discombobulating. Strapping on.. a giant.. tentacled suit.. Oh the fodder for kawaii catgirls here. Rushing out while adjusting to a whole new experience (Godzilla not withstanding - the octopoid handles much differently) the medic-hunter ambles after her lord, liege and leader. Fortunatly that's a single person so she can focus on adjusting to the controls. And somehow she got her datapad wedged between her wings so there's a constant poke going in. Nevertheless, not one to shirk, she's here to do as mandated. Sky Lynx says, "Wait-- That is this Thunderwing fellow.. cripes.. This is going to be fun..." Shark Armor slowly walks towards where the Eagle Shell is standing as Bluestreak tries to get a bit of a feel for how to control the thing. He hasn't trusted these shells before now, but after what he heard about what happened yesterday, he decided to help somehow. Fortunately, the speed for /this/ shell is not very good, so it's not like he is going to fall over his own two feet or something. Raindance says, "And he's even bigger and badder than before! I'm glad you're going to be between him and us!" Galvatron strides out of the Decepticon headquarters, expression grave, still sparkling a bit from the Spacebridge trip. "Ah, some of the Autobots have already arrived. It gratifies me, Magnus, to see that you hate Thunderwing almost as much as I." Military CO Grimlock says, "You, Space Kitty, have fun with that." Sky Lynx says, "My job long ago was to Protect Cybertron, I will yet still defend her with the last peice of my laser-core... hrm?" Military CO Grimlock says, "Have good time. Smash dumb 'Cepticon." Soundwave emerges into the courtyard without any fancy tricks, having just gotten off of the Space Bridge. He expected to see Autobots here, but he didn't expect to see the vague outline of Optimus Prime's form, there. At once, upon spotting him, Soundwave takes several steps backwards as he is wrought with terror. It can't be! He's... wait... that white color scheme. And the electronic signature from his head... yeah, that's Magnus. Phew. Recovering, Soundwave joins the little grouping. The humanoid that is now Raindance smiles and gives Magnus a sharp salute. "Yes sir! Legs and arms at the ready sir, this really is the best thing ever. I would like to totally keep it once all this mess is over with!" He walks towards the Autobot Commander, to help him with his work. "Though shouldn't you be in your armour sir? We're in Decepticon territory, we don't want the 'Cons to get all jumpy on you..." Breakdown stays behind the other Decepticons, keeping a keen eye on them..and of course the autobots. "I can't believe I have to work with..with THEM!" He mubles, glancing side to side repeatadly. First Aid says, "and Your not helping Grimlock?" "It's not as if working with -you- is any more pleasant, Galvatron," Magnus remarks dryly as he straps on a load of ammo across his shoulder, priming a rather massive gun shortly after. "But we don't have much of a choice, I'll agree with you there. Thunderwing is... we need to take him down as -fast- and as -hard- as possible. And we need your help for that." He looks towards Raindance as he speaks, shaking his head briefly. "I would if I could. It sustained too much damage in the last fight with Thunderwing, though. It's in for repairs, so... this will have to do." Octopoid Armor flexes and waves tentacles, settling into the suit with the mild discomfort in place. Ambling after Galvatron, she halts, tentacles twitching, undulating and writing in absent twitchyness. "Great. Autobots." optical flash, "Ahh well." Military CO Grimlock yawns. "You not help Dinobots when Decepticons blow up Dinobot Island. And blow up Dinobots, why me care? Military CO Grimlock says, "Me am EARTH robot." Sky Lynx says, "Grimlock, see this as your chance for revenge-- we need you Dinobots. I will do what I can up here, but if we fail-- the autobots will need you..and if we all fail here.. he will come to earth." "I'll keep my sentimentality under check," replies Galvatron sarcastically. "We both know this... cease-fire only lasts as long as necessary to eliminate our common enemy." Military CO Grimlock says, "If he come to Earth, me worry about then. Me already beated up Thigherwang once." Blaster flies out from one of the Autobot troops arriving, transforming to land on his feet. He then looks over at Soundwave, his optics practically burning a hole through his Decepticon counterpart. Not that he likes the guy on any other day, but he seems particularly hateful of him now. He opens his tapedeck and speaks at normal pitch, making sure Soundwave can hear, "Twitch eject. And stay close." The gun shakes in Breakdown's grasp, with the site of the White Knight Ultra Magnus not helping things. "Oh my Primus, it's Prime.. I can..oh wait, no, it's just Ultra Magnus" He lets out an audible sigh of both relief and disappointment. He also isn't too happy with the pretender shells, finding them a bit..creepy. "Heh Arachnae..do you HAVE to wear that..that thing?" Nightbeat says, "He's different than he was then Grimlock... he's got a new power suit... a nasty one..." Sky Lynx says, "Very well, Grimlock-- then I wish you luck when that day comes.." Shark Armor slows to a stop and just looks over the Decepticons. Bluestreak has never trusted them and never will, and the engine connected to the shell's back whirrs uneasily. He has never liked this suspense, and he slowly turns slightly to look back at the other Autobots. "Man," he mutters softly. Military CO Grimlock says, "Me tired of being guy who stands in front of bullet for weak Autobots. You find other robot shield. If Thigherwang come here, me protect here from him." The A-10 has been here all along, honest, of course he's circling a wide radius around the gathered troops. Blockbuster mutters to himself about Autobots in Nightsiege and this and that, finding the entire situation distasteful. That being said... he's all about a chance to rain terror and destruction down upon something, so here's to hoping he has his chance. Blue and Yellow Cassette indeed ejects from Blaster's chest casing a moment later, rising up and transforming. A quick boost of his thrusters carry him in a quick loop as he comes down and proceeds to land on Blaster's right shoulder, his clawed feet magnetizing into place. The glove is thrown down, and his allegiance clearly can be seen at this point. Now Blaster ALSO has a birdy that can perch on his shoulder, intruding on what was Soundwave's domain solely before now. Oh snap! Giving a grave inclination of his head towards Galvatron, Magnus remains silent for a time, looking over the Decepticon forces. "... Until then, we all need to work together to take this... thing... down. At least I can count on that much from you and yours." Magnus returns to his own work, taking a glancing look at the Autobot Pretender Shells with mild thought before gathering more weapons and seeing to his own troops. Octopoid Armor snorts, turning the amber optic'd head to peer at Breakdown, waving 4 sucker'd tentacles along with a taloned arm. "Hey Breakdown. And yes. The more ammo we have, the quicker these things tend to be over." She grins, but the expression can only be approximated by a gaped mouth flash of sharp, pointy teeth lending the impression of a lamprey ready to feed. Galvatron flicks a finger towards a gap in the fortifications. "Pretender Arachnae, Blockbuster, shore up that weak spot. We must be ready. Thunderwing will come to us if he survives the first wave, I am sure of it." Breakdown looks around with wie optics, then realizes Thunderwing is just on the radio. He sighs and pets his gun. Soundwave glares back at Blaster, then at Twitch. He shakes his head with both disgust and disappointment. "I should've scrapped you while I had the chance, Twitch. I cannot sufficiently convey my disappointment. And yes..." He glances back to Blaster. "...I am hardly surprised that you, an amateur at electronics in comparison to me, would resort to stealing one of my cassetticons instead of building one of your own." He waves a hand dismissively. "You could barely construct a chair, with your abilities." Rumble walks towards Soundwave and leans on Soundwaves leg and laughs, "What the frag is that? Hey Blaster... did you just puke or something." he laughs. Breakdown put's Prince - Batdance on his internal radio to calm him down, being freaked a bit more by all the giant pretender shells about. "Primus, I hope i get out of this alive.." Octopoid Armor hnns at her directions, hips a step before hurrying to take up position. Some of the tentacles flatten down, some perk up over and flex suckers. "As you command, my liege." A smile shows on Blasters face, "Didn't steal, but unlike you I welcome Twitch. Where you see imperfection, I see free will. So you won't be his guardian, well I think he's better off without you. I gladly act as guardian to Twitch." Blaster looks down at Rumble, "Wow, if it isn't the guy that makes up for you not having a mouth Soundwave." Blaster looks back at Soundwave, "Remind me next time when we're not working together to teach him to keep his mouth shut." Blaster then offers an energon goody up to the bird perched on his shoulder. "Y...y...you were gonna scrap me anyway!" Twitch exclaims, his wings waggling in indignation in Soundwave's direction, optics narrowed as he tries to puff up like a peacock without much success. So he settles for just staying perched on Blaster's shoulder, glaring the whole time. "S..sorry I didn't live up to your standards." He states, without really meaning it. And of course, the energon goodie is snapped up eagerly as he devours it like a sulking child eating an ice cream cone to feel better. Blockbuster hears Galvatron's decree and cuts out his engines, gliding down and transforming midway, landing on a burst of jets next to the hulking Arachnae-shell, "Er... don't believe we've met yet, ma'am. Blockbuster's m'name..." he salutes the shell and cycles his ammunition in his arm guns once, verifying that everything is set and ready while he prepares for the engagement. Raindance gives a warm smile to Magnus as he bends down to pick up some fallen arms. "Eh, you worry too much Magnus!" the suit emits, bleepings coming from inside. "There's tons of us and one of him. We'll beat him easily. We..." And suddenly, without warning, he straightens up to LUNGE at Magnus, hands aiming for the Autobot Commander's face. "Uh uh... what? I'm not... what?" he cries as he attempts to throttle the life from his superior You strike Albinomus Prime with blutch. Rumble laughs as he transforms his right arm into his pounder and says, "Anytime you wanna get froggy punk, Jump in... I'll make you wish your maker never picked up a soldering iron." he laughs as he looks at Twitch, "Hey puke, You know what they call bot tapes? Yea... Costers." Those semi-organic *things* are still kind of disgusting, and the mechanisms below are trading insults and as expected - but so far it is just insults and the occasional threat, and not actual shooting. Fireflight turns his sensors upward to watch for Thunderwing's expected invasion as he pulls up quickly away from one of Nightsiege's taller buildings. "Having some trouble with your troops, Magnus?" scoffs Galvatron. "You didn't put that triangle creature of Blaster's into that suit, did you?" Soundwave looks down at Rumble, then at Blaster. "The only mouth that will be shut will be yours... once this incident comes to a close. I, for one, would gladly take one Rumble over a thousand Twitches. You can have that... disgusting reject if you want him!" He glares at Twitch. "And you, do not be concerned. I will send you to the scrap heap eventually. It is your fate. You cannot avoid it!" Octopoid Armor turns to extend a tentacle in a wave of greeting, "Hello, Arachnae, Medical research and hunt..-Er?" The tentacles all freeze, as does the entire suited being. As one, they rise up, the jaws snap at the air with a frentic *crash* of teeth and it/she turns, advancing on the closest form: Blockbuster. From the vocoder transmitter comes a snarling "THat isn't supposed to do THAT! ARRRGH!! No no no no no nono no!" And the tentacles reach out in what could be a touching display were they not followed by the entire suit making an attempt to squeeze something out of Arachnaes newest found.. enemy? Octopoid Armor strikes A-10 Thunderbolt II with Octopus Crush. Equipping the rest of his armament, Magnus heaves a sigh as he looks up towards the sky. "Hopefully they can do enough damage to Thunderwing before he gets here. But... I'm sure we can--" Before he can finish, however, he finds himself suddenly GRIPPED and lifted, crushing force exerted onto his armor. "Gkk--!!" Letting out a proclamation of surprise, Magnus struggles against the Pretender Armor, attempting to remove the pressure. "RAINDANCE! What are you --ggkkkk-- what're you doing?! I--hhrkkk!" On instinct, he lashes out with a single foot, attempting to kick Raindance's armor -off- him. Breakdown eyes Twitch thru the crowd, making a bead on him with the site of his gun, but then notices Raindances odd behavior. "Holy crap, they're goin after their own!" Albinomus Prime strikes you with Get Off! for 6 points of damage. Twitch's wings are twitching in indignation again. The little bird is getting fired up. "I wouldn't wanna be anywhere near you anyway, Soundwave! It'll be a fat day before..." And then he trails off as the pretender shells go berzerk, optics widening as he almost careens right off of Blaster's shoulder int he process. "Waaaugh! What's going on!?" Breakdown says, "HOLY CRAP, FREE FOR ALL! *And with that, breakdown begins firing on all the pretender shells in range in turn, taking the time to duck behind some pile of rubble or uplifted terran." Springer hurries over to Ultra Magnus and the Eagle Armor, "Magnus! Maybe Thunderwing's got some kind of remote control for these things!" He pulls out his sword but hesitates, sizing up the armor. "Raindance! Shut it down!" Instead of using his sword to chop at the armor, he tries to wrap it around one of the suit's arms, holding it in place. Springer succeeds in grasping Eagle Armor , throwing it off-balance. Blockbuster's luck just keeps getting better and better... here he is having only recently recovered from facing down Swoop one on one, and some world destroying threat comes wandering along, just BEGGING to be hammered with the full fury of his armaments - and one of those blasted shells has to go and ruin everything. The squeeze of the tentacles is incredibly strong, hairline fractures almost immediately forming across much of his frame as his optics brighten, "Ggghhhh..." he tries to cry out, finding himself almost entirely unable to move or break free... he's not that strong, it appears. Shark Armor seems to be in mid-turn turn back towards the Decepticons, but instead it seems like the suit has other ideas. "Waaaaait!" Bluestreak's protest yelps as he indeed turns on his comrades, striding towards Blaster as he lifts one hand to strike the Autobot Tapemaster. Shark Armor strikes Blaster with Shark Slap!. Galvatron grimaces. "Thunderwing must be trying to take control of them! Hold them down!" Galvatron strikes Octopoid Armor with Lift and Throw. Breakdown screams from behind his hiding spot "See, I told you all those things are trouble!" Sky Lynx says, "This is Sky Lynx, He is in the area and we are attacking. I will attempt to keep you informed below of the progress up here." Galvatron heaves up the Octopus armor, tearing it away from Blockbuster, and pitches it into a wall with a resounding crash! Military CO Grimlock says, "Me get popcorn." Soundwave looks around, panicking somewhat as the Pretenders suddenly turn on their allies! "What? Lord Galvatron, if Thunderwing is controlling them, then I may be able to break the signal!" Putting some distance between himself and Arachnae, he begins to open up on her suit, snapping off shots for the thing's knees. Blaster looks at Raindance in shell attacking Magnus, spots Nae in the other suit attacking another Con, "Okay, so we really shouldn't have tried the idea of using those suits against their maker." He thinks fast the calls out to Soundwave, "Okay, how about we work together and try to jam any sig..." And that's about all he manages to say before he becomes the latest party to get smacked, and goes tumbling down from the unexpected hit. Springer says, "We've got problems down here too...the Pretender suits just started attacking - everyone! I don't think their pilots are in control of them anymore!!" Soundwave strikes Octopoid Armor with Concussion Shot . "Do so, then, Soundwave!" says Galvatron over his shoulder, hands open to intercept the octopus if it should charge. Breakdown goes wide eyed as the Octopus Armor flys over hsi head, smashing into a wall on his side of the rubble. "OH PRIMUS" He runs toward Galvatron, firing back pot shots at the armor. Sky Lynx growls, "Then Quickswitch.. was correct--" Raindance staggers back as Magnus kicks him, not hurt that much however. The face on the armour is one of complete shock, but the actions of the body tell a different story, as it turns, and starts to make its way towards Galvatron. "Uuuh Magnus this isn't me, I promise!" he squwarks. "Remember? I had all those brain scans done to prove I didn't want to kill you all in your recharge beds. I... oh Primus no, someone get me out of this thing!" The suit stops, one arm outstretched in the direction of Galvatron, a plasma round firing off in the Emperor of Destruction's direction. "Uuuuh sorry, I didn't mean it!" Galvatron evades your Say Hello To My Little Friend attack. Springer says, "Now there's something you don't hear every day." Springer says, "Um...no offense Quickswitch." Rumble turns around to see the carnage taking place, he has two things on his mind, one Wow! thats cool, and two, Why isn't he doing the carnage. "Hey boss, I'm gonna have a little fun." he laughs as he runs towards the octopus and as he does he draws his blaster and fires off a Sonic Blast towards the insane suit. Rumble misses Octopoid Armor with its sonics attack. Raindance says, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaargh" Blaster says, "We're probably going to lose comms. If Thunderwing is controlling those things there may be a radio signal. And while I hate his transistors, between us me and Soundwave should be able to jam it. If we can find it." Raindance says, "I'm attacking Galvatron oh primus" Military CO Grimlock says, "This not so funny when it happen to you guys and not Dinobots, is it?" Twitch aiiies as his perch gets hit and goes flying from the blow, taking to the air by instinct. "...Blaster!" He exclaims, wide eyed, then looks back to the Shark Armor once more. He knows that Bluestreak is in there too and well, "Ahhhhh what do I do what do I do!?" He states, bolts of energy chopping out from his optics as he backpedals through the air, trying to get to Blaster. Twitch strikes Shark Armor with Optic Laser Autofire. Breakdown the scared shatless stunticon cowers behind Galvatron,shaking fiercly and clutching his gun like a beloved childs toy. "They,,They're gonna geeeett meeee! AHHHH!" Blaster says, "Grimlock, this isn't funny when it happens to anyone. Now unless your going to get up here and help, shut it." "Springer is right, these things -- they're not in control of themselves! Get them out of those Shells, keep them down! Disrupt the signal if you can -- anything!" As Ultra Magnus speaks, he whips out one of his guns, dropping low to the ground and aiming towards the right knee of Raindance's Pretender Shell. "I know, old friend. Don't worry -- we'll get you out of there soon, just -- try to fight it!" And, squeezing the trigger of his gun, he fires off several shots towards that knee, in an attempt to cripple the Shell -- if only to slow it down. Albinomus Prime strikes you with Rapid-Fire Assault Rifle for 7 points of damage. Blockbuster collapses, his frame leaking from at least a dozen pressure points as he tries to move to his hands and knee's, optics dimming and a frustrated growl issuing forth. At first he's finding it very difficult to move thanks to ruptures throughout his primary hydraulic systems, soon however, secondaries are kicking in and the mech struggles to his feet, thin streams of mechfluid, hydraulic fluid and energon decorating his frame as he glares at the suits, "Ah jus' HATE bein' right." he growls, the sound of his arm rifles ratcheting to life... Military CO Grimlock says, "Ooh, Mr. Casette Tape all high and mighty. You not so high and mighty when Thunderwing kill Sludge and pee in Sludge pet cat grave." Springer tugges ineffectually at the Eagle Armor's arm. "Look out, it's gonna shoot!" He backs off as Ultra Magnus and the others light it up, then finally produces his own rifle and starts shooting. "This is gonna hurt me more than it will you Raindance!" Springer strikes you with laser for 6 points of damage. Shark Armor 's face splits into a very toothy grin, a leer actually, at Twitch--and that is a very un-Bluestreak expression, especially considering the circumstances. Inside the suit, Bluestreak is frantically trying to regain some sort of control over its actions. "Get back!" He shouts frantically at the new cassette as one of the shoulder-blasters targets Twitch and opens fire. Shark Armor misses Twitch with its Shoulder Blaster Zap! attack. Springer says, "Any chance he could --oof! -- any chance he could get up here to help AND shut it?" Hold them down? Fireflight could, as part of Superion, but the other Aerialbots aren't in sight. The best he can do is... "Hey you big ugly!" he calls while flying at the nearest shell-thing trying to distract it... the shark-thing, as it turns out. Fireflight strikes Shark Armor with ram. Military CO Grimlock says, "Oh right, be mean to me, Grimlock, that way to get help." Octopoid Armor can be heard talking to herself as if repeating a buddhist mantra 'I must not fear. Fear is the mindkiller." And the octopoid comes off of Blockbuster, hurled across and sent slamming into the ground. It's passenger snarl-hisses and continues talking as if to herself along with the faints crabbling sounds of someone trying to get out. "Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration." The octopoid slowly lumbers to itsfeet, head turning this way, then that way, scanning. The shot from Soundwave glances across the sickly pink and ooozing armoring. "I will face my fea-Oh no.. Oh no no no no.. Not that!" As one thickly contructed arm pulls forth a battle axe, the misshapen form turning to stare at Galvatron, jaws clicking in a parody of a grin. "Slag this, I want out!" the cracking crisp clawing noise from the vocoder transmitter cut off abruptly as the behemoth gives the axe a shake, igniting the energy nimbus and moves to strike out against Galvatron himself. Octopoid Armor misses Galvatron with its Trident Strike attack. Springer says, "You are sooo sensitive!" Blaster manages to roll with the tumble, coming up to one knee and a leg outstretch, his gun already in his hand, "Twitch, stay back, don't get within reach and keep moving to avoid any fired shots." Blaster has his gun out, but seems more interested in merely staying away from the armour. And so he starts jamming frequencies like their going out of fashion. Nightbeat says, "Grimlock, I think I speak for everyone when I say... we dropped the ball, we should have been able to help you on your island... but we can't make up for it if we're all DEAD... they need you up there, Grimlock... I know deep down that matters to you..." Soundwave snaps at Breakdown, "Stand up, fool, and fight!" So that Soundwave has less of a chance of getting noticed by those things, naturally. "I accept your proposal, Blaster! We must both setup a jamming field! If circumstances favor us then even if he is using a very powerful signal, the suits should become useless! Unless..." Unless the suits have been pre-programmed to continue fighting, that is. Well, not much he can do if that turns out to be the case, which it hopefully is not. Spreading out his hands and crouching down somewhat, Soundwave begins to emit a jamming signal of great power. Military CO Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock not SLAVE. Me Grimlock have FEELINGS and EMO-SHORNS." Sky Lynx says, "Grimlock, please-- if for anything at least help me, help them, as I tried to help you. I.. please-- Grimlock.." Galvatron crouches to let Pretender Raindance's plasma blast (Pretender Raindance!) streak by over his back, and lunges for the octopus armor! He leaps over its swinging axe, shock flail ejecting from his left wrist, and swings for its head as he passes over it! Galvatron strikes Octopoid Armor with Morningstar. Breakdown is brought back to reality as the plasma blast flys just past his face. "OH NO YOU DIDNT!" He screams, then runs towards the Octopoid armor that Galvatron is already attacking, firing his gun almost non-stop at what he would guess would be the hatch seems. Twitch eyieeees as he's shot at by the pretender shell, looping back and flipping in the air in a rapid, erratic display that only a coffee pumped personality could conceive of. He manages to come out of it untouched, even looping past Soundwave without noticing before he comes up behind Blaster once more. "What should I do that's one of ours in there, right?!" Yep, spastic tape attack now. Raindance beeps in terror from within the suit as Magnus shoots a leg. "Oh Primus Magnus, you are a HORRIBLE jerk. I felt that! I don't even have legs, and I FELT THAT!" The suit slowly turns, as if sensing the greatest danger for the moment, and the arm stretches out again, a white, crackling burst flooding out towards Ultra Magnus. From inside the suit, there is the sound of thuds and the cries of 'owowowowow'. Almost as if Raindance is bouncing about inside it... Albinomus Prime evades your special attack. Military CO Grimlock says, "Alright, Space Kitty come get me, me kill stupid 'cons." Blockbuster staggers to one knee, a secondary system failing under the new strains as he braces himself, "Smeggit all that thing packs a punch." he growls... maybe if he can transform. His jump jets fire, shooting him into the air and allowing him to do exactly that - now in his much more heavily armed mode he swings around, gaining some distance as he releases the safeties on all of his AGM-65's, "Right... time t' deliver a little HELLFIRE!" he pulls up hard, executing a tight and daring half loop as his targeting systems feed individual data to four of the missiles, "TIME T' BE BAD!" he barks as four white cylinders detach and drop towards the pretender shells, the trails of smoke telling the tale of their passage. Blockbuster strikes you with AGM-65 Maverick for 8 points of damage. Blockbuster unleashes his AGM-65 Maverick attack on Eagle Armor , Octopoid Armor and Shark Armor , striking Octopoid Armor and Eagle Armor . As Breakdown reaches the Octopoid armor, he jumps up, aiming his gun down at one of it's optic sensors, a Snearing grin on his face "Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?" He fires into the optic, then when his gun gets too hot, he begins pounding on it in a fit of mad, paranoid rage. Rumble emits a snarl as he jumps over flailing tenticals, he emits, "Slag! This freak is asking for a splatting!" he transforms his right arm into his pounder as he breaks into a sprint jumps ontop of one of the flailing arms, he spins in the air then as he falls towards the body of the much MUCH larger mech he attempts to pound this fragger into the ground. Rumble strikes Octopoid Armor with Area_ranged. Ducking low -just- underneath Raindance's constrictive shot, Magnus keeps low to the ground, white armor gleaming as he rushes towards the Eagle shell. "I apologize, Raindance -- I swear, I'll make this as fast as possible." He leaps from there, attempting to grapple on to the Shell's arm and use the force of his sudden impact to knock Raindance towards the ground and, if successful, just try to -hold- him there as long as possible. "Someone try to get them -out- of the Shells!" Albinomus Prime strikes you with Flying Tackle for 10 points of damage. Sky Lynx says, "I'm affraid I can't comply to that request Grimlock, I am needed up here in space-- use the space bridge, it will get you right to Cybertron." the sounds of laser blasts can be heard. "..and trust me.. if I could-- I would come get you." Shark Armor turns towards the plummeting Fireflight and gets speared to the torso by the jet, the force of the hit staggering him back a step and leaaaaaan back--but he doesn't fall. The engine on his back activates and keeps him vertical and he is soon able to stagger back a few steps to maintain his footing. He lifts one fist as his harpoon glows meanacingly before driving down to slice Fireflight. "Nooo, no no nononono!" Bluestreak shrieks--he's almost freaking out as badly as Twitch is. He can't stop this and he can't-get-OUT! Shark Armor strikes F-4 Phantom II with Harpoon Jab!. Springer closes in behind the Eagle Armor, sword raised. When Ultra Magnus tackles it, Springer siezes the opportunity and moves in close, sword raised for a quick stab. He tries to jam it into the midsection of the Eagle Armor, to slice through the space below where he judges Raindance would be, inside. "How is Raindance even flying this thing? He doesn't HAVE arms or legs!!" Springer strikes you with Slash for 5 points of damage. Galvatron lands behind the octopoid armor and tries to kick it to the ground. "Soundwave, cut Arachnae out of this while I hold it down!" Galvatron strikes Octopoid Armor with Spinning Back Kick. Breakdown tosses his disruptor gun away, which seems to be having little effect, and wips out his compressed air cannon. "EXCUSE ME WHILE I WIP THIS OUT!" with that, he fires a few shots into the optic of the Octopoid Armor. Octopoid Armor does not like this, no. In fact, this is starting to rank up there on her top 10 list of things to never repeat. Along with taking an orbital platform cannoning. The suit staggers as the flail strikes, partially severing a tentacle with a spray of neon colored fluids and darker, viscious slimes. Still, she's struggling inside to get some control or claw a way out, yet finds herself muted, the raising snarls of her own voice the only accompaniment to the hum and hiss of the suit maintaining it's grip on her. However, it would seem that the octopoind has its own directives, namely to continue to fight with or without it's passengers aid. As it rounds, turning to face Galvatron once again, the incoming hellfire from above lashes down and across it, eliciting caustic fumes and smoke to rise from the charred pseudoflesh. Clashing of jaws, flashing of optics, it clenches claws while preventing it's occupant from voicing a very much 'OW ow Get it off!' type of shriek. Followed quickly by another rising snarl as the rumbling tectonic-like strike from Rumble sends it to a knee. Fortunatly, nobody can hear the noise Arachnae is making. And the Octopoid draws tentacles in before splaying them outwards in a display oddly like it's internal partner of convienence while drawing in energy to form a crackling nimbus of electricity. Which doesn so much as dissipate when Galvatron kicks it to the side and near staggering to a knee as much as sends the entire seething mass of summoned power outwards at its attacker. Single minded, Ain't it? Octopoid Armor strikes Galvatron with Trident Blast . Soundwave rushes to Galvatron's side, then leaps up and tackles the suit, vibroblade in hand. "As you wish, Lord!" he intones before jabbing the vibroblade in just below the thing's neck, then grunting with effort as he forces the vibroblade down the Pretender shell's chest, attempting to open a large incision. "Blaster! The jamming is not working! They are still under Thunderwing's command! I will cease my efforts at disrupting radio frequencies. You must do the same so we can communicate with our forces!" Soundwave strikes Octopoid Armor with Open Chest Surgery. Galvatron spins back from the impact of the shockwave and leaps onto the octopus armor, gathering up some of its tentacles in his fist with one knee on the back of its neck as he tries to pin at least some of its thrashing limbs down to make Soundwave's job easier. Galvatron strikes Octopoid Armor with Partial Pin. Twitch is still freaking out as he alights on Blaster's shoulder again, pointing his wing cannons at the pretender shells, but obviously hesitant to open fire. "So what do we do!? What do we do!?" Raindance starts to make pathetic screaming noises as Magnus grapples with his arm. "Nnn Magnus I am in a nigh invincible armour, all you are doing is /really/ hurting me! I'm writing up a really mean report about you if I get out of this! Now if I can only shoot my way out!" There is a humming noise, a 'pewpewpew' from within, and then the sound of ricocheting, and Raindance suddenly going silent. The armour never stops however, trying to push Magnus off with a blast that spheres out from one of the palms, enveloping those nearest him, namely Magnus and Springer! Eagle Armor unleashes its sonic scream attack on Ultra Magnus and Springer, striking no one. Breakdown sheathes his Compressed Air cannon, resorting to punching and kicking in the flaring optics of Arachnae's suit. "I'd tired of being Ignored!" Breakdown strikes Octopoid Armor with kick. Rumble runs back some distance as he pounder makes a nice sound, he laughs and emits, "yea, This is one fight i like to have.. He looks around and see Soundwave slicing and dicing, he pauses for a moment then draws his blaster changes the setting and takes aim at the back of the beast. He grins as he says from the classic earth movie, "Smile you son of a Bi" but the last part of the speech is lost as he fires off a laser blast at the beasty. Rumble strikes Octopoid Armor with laser. "Raindance? Raindance, are you--" Ultra Magnus is cut off as that sonic blast suddenly rips forward, detaching himself from the shell and leaping -backwards- just in time to outmaneuver the blast. "Springer, if Raindance is -- out of commission in there, and the armor is -still- operating, we need a new plan. ..." Eyes narrowing, Magnus looks towards the shell, thoughtful and concerned. "... Strike it with everything you've got. Shut it -down-. We'll get Raindance out of there afterwards." He targets the armor again, firing off a few weaker shots at its hide with two large pistols, energy streaking through the air towards the Eagle armor. Albinomus Prime strikes you with Pistol Blasters for 3 points of damage. Blaster has to come to the same conclusion as Soundwave, which is damned annoying in any circumstance. However he spots Soundwave run for the armour Galvatron is going for. "Got it Soundwave, not useful to kill our own comms if it gets us nowhere." With that he cuts his jamming signal, and looks towards the suit with Raindance, "so fine, you won't give my little buddy up peacefully, fine, then I'll cut him out of there like you were tin can." With that he moves off from the ground into a run, his energy axe replacing the not yet used gun, as he gets near enough he jumps up, swinging the axe down at the shell. As for that pesky sonic attack, he merely counteracts as much of it as he can on the way in. Nifty having built in massive speakers, good for concerts too. Blaster strikes you with energy_axe for 11 points of damage. Octopoid Armor thrashes about, getting tackled to the ground. The blade being worked into the neck joint does little to sooth Arachnae, who can feel the biting and slashing. Then there's the simple fact that Gavaltron is sitting on her/it. Things like this do not inspire confidence. Well, maybe just a bit, they are trying to get her out of it and not just blow it up with her in it. And insult to injury, the shot from Breakdown and Rumble strikes the things leg, sending up a plume of fluid spraying like some demented rainshower all around. Yes, galvatron has some of the tentacles, but not all, and the remaining spread suckers wide, exposing the center disks before lashing about in a frenzy of activity at both the blue and the purple ones seeking to spread the damage amongst them all. Octopoid Armor unleashes its Tentacle Assault attack on Galvatron and Soundwave, striking Soundwave. "owww..." Fireflight didn't intend to hit the thing, really, he was just trying to get its attention and get the shell away from the others. Is it falling, at least? No, but the electrified stabbing pain in his fuselage makes it clear that the Aerialbot at least got the shark-shell's attention, if by attention you mean really big charged-up harpoon. Fireflight tries to transform but finds his nosecone still wedged into the shell. "I'm really sorry about this, Bluestreak!" he calls out as he gives up and just opens fire, hoping his lasers are aimed at just the shell and not the Autobot inside - but it's not like he has much control over his aim right now. Fireflight strikes Shark Armor with Lasers, Lasers Everywhere. City Commander Ultra Magnus says, "--kkhhh Sky Lynx, report! What's your status?" Springer hears the telltame sound of a sonic attack beginning. "Not again," he grates under his breath. But through trial and error Springer has learned one way to avoid such an attack...already close to the Eagle Armor, he moves even -closer-, so near he could practically hug it, to close for the sonic waves to hit him with full effect. But still enough to give him the robotic equivalent of a headache. He watches Ultra Magnus' much more stylish evasion of the attack, then nods grimly, activating the energy field on his word. "You got it Magnus. Let's see how much punishment these things can really take." Springer strikes you with Energy_Sword for 14 points of damage. Sky Lynx says, "Fighting--" Galvatron catches the oncoming tentacle lashing towards him and rips it off with main strength. "If removing Arachnae from the suit does not stop it from attacking, I may be forced to take... drastic measures," he mutters to Soundwave, who is getting tentacled and probably didn't hear. Galvatron strikes Octopoid Armor with Tentacle Avulsion. Breakdown getting damned frustraterd with the armor, he flips back into the air, transforming into his car mode and drives away from it, then spinning 180 degrees, he stops, facing the nasty Octopoid and revving his engine. Finally, he lets the break go, building speed as he races towards the armor, fully intent on ramming it Breakdown strikes Octopoid Armor with ram. Twitch follows Blaster's lead, lifting off of his shoulder once more as the Tape guardian goes in for the physical. Something the bird is not designed for, to say the least. Looping back around, he primes his wing cannons, unleashing a series of high velocity strafing runs that leave the ground pockmarked in his wake as he runs on the armor that's holding Raindance captured again and again and again. Twitch strikes you with Wing Cannons for 6 points of damage. Shark Armor doesn't seem to notice the deep gnash across its midsection, nor the extremely minor scorchmark across the side of his helm. Pits, it doesn't even notice the lasers Fireflight is firing into it, even though there's a brief yelp in pain from its unwilling passenger as the lasers strike. It turns towards those who have converged against the Eagle Shell and begins walking towards the group. "Nhhnn... Somebody, get me OUT OF HERE!" Bluestreak shouts as he pounds at the controls, the walls, everything and anything to try to force a way out--yet the shell doesn't slow as its shoulder-cannons arm and fire a much more powerful burst at its original target. Shark Armor strikes Blaster with Shoulder Blaster Burst!. Stomp* *Stomp* *Stomp* Something big and heavy is taking its sweet time to walk into the area. *STOOOOMP* Hey look, it's Grimlock! He siiiighs loudly. "OKAY. ME HERE. What you want from me, Grimlock?" Blockbuster stays airborne, though the signs of what the Octopoid did to him are still there even in this form. His engines scream as he wheels away in the distance, looking for the next target for his wrath. He's upset to say the least, and someone is bloody well going to pay. His route appears to put him right on track for the Shark, and so he goes with it. His main cannon ratchets to life, the clacking sound as the gears spin the 7 barreled weapon of doom growing ever louder until the thunderous sounds of a spray of heavy ammunition shroud almost everything, the sheer power of the gun nearly stalling the jet in midair before the attack subsides and the A-10 pulls up and away. Blockbuster strikes Shark Armor with GAU-8/A Avenger. Breakdown bcks up again and CRANKS Judas Priest - Turbo Lover on his radio as loud as he can, the revving of his engine almost inaudible as the sonic attack rips towards the air in Arachnae's direction "Grimlock!" Ultra Magnus exclaims as he leaps back, readying his sizeable plasma rifle. He jerks a thumb towards the Shark Armor as it shoots at Blaster, the City Commander's eyes narrowing. "Hit that thing with everything you have, Grimlock. Don't hold back a single inch!" Breakdown strikes Octopoid Armor with Supa Stunticon Sound System Sonic Attack. Metal T-Rex looks at Ultra Magnus like he is a child. With Down's Syndrome. "What you think me am? Me never hold back a single inch!" Soundwave covers up his head as the tentacles thrash and bash him, eventually clinging to him and throwing him at the fountain. He grunts loudly as he slams painfully up against the rim of it, but manages to stagger back up from it. "I will succeed, Lord!" Soundwave vows, launching himself at the Pretender suit. He dives hands-first, like a swimmer, for the incision that he cut into it, reaching in for the Decepticon within. He catches hold of something metal--Arachnae?--and pulls on it... HARD. "RrrrrrRRRRRRGH!" Soundwave strikes Octopoid Armor with Biomechanical Tailoring. Octopoid Armor is deactivated under the fierce barrage of attacks. Raindance keeps getting attacked by his fellows. But there's a beeping from inside as he comes back online. Yay. "Can't you guys just hold me down, this is really hurting, I'm going to have to have lots of therepy after this. Very very expensive therepy!" Then he feels Blaster attacking, the armour rocked from side to side. "No Blaster..!" he emits as the armour senses the danger, sending back a sonic pulse. "Why couldnt' it have been Kup!" Metal T-Rex stomps towards the sharky Pretender with slow, deliberate pacing. Each step is a crash, each step leaves a foot crater. "Hello stupid chickenprotender armor. Me name am GRIMLOCK. Me here to take care of ugly jerks like you!" He suddenly gains speed (well, as much speed as a big metal T-Rex can muster) and runs at the monster, jaws wide open, his plan to bite deep. Grimlock strikes Shark Armor with Chomp. Octopoid Armor kicks out post tentacle-ing, struggling to get away from the pinned down 'Duck in a barrel' position it's in. Loosing additional units seems to be taking its toll, the reamining tentacles are limpening, oozing purulant fluids. Nothing like cartoon physics to come into play as the white con lambo careens into the behemoth, eliciting a crackling noise from it's systems along with a vocalized scream from inside. And from inside, as soon as there is odd movement within, Soundwave may well find his arm grasped and dug into by twin-sets of talons as the passender definatly wants off of this ride from hell. Along with the ominious crackle of weapons systems powered up and the sharp stink of ozone emiting from the opening. "Get.. it.. off.. me.. Get me out of here..." Breakdown suddenly accelerates towards the leaking Octopoid armor yet again, soundwave flying past him towards the fountin. As soon as he thinks he's in range, he deploys his siginiture Breakdown Attack. He has this name for a reason after all. He then veers off, not knowing if it worked or not. Breakdown strikes Octopoid Armor with its Smooth Operator Engine Vibrator Stun Attack attack. Blockbuster says, "Um, the Octopoid just got stomped, it's dead. =P" Twitch says, "Now it's double dead?" Breakdown says, "Oh poop, sorry >_>" Breakdown says, "IT AINT GETTIN BACK UP NOW" Galvatron regains his feet and steps back from the octopus suit as Soundwave pulls Arachnae free. "Good work, Soundwave. See to Blockbuster, he was damaged in the fighting. Arachnae, get clear of the battle and stay clear- the feedback will take some time to wear off." Twitch continues to flit about on the edge of the fight like a moth orbiting a bright lamp. Listening to Raindance's yells is tearing at his simulated heartstrings, but he also knows, as Blaster is telling him that they gotta get him out of there somehow. "Come on, hang in there! We'll have you out in a sec!" he states, firing from his optic lasers again, trying to veeery carefully aim at somewhere that he figures isn't going to cause Raindance real pain. Twitch strikes you with Optic Laser Single Fire for 1 points of damage. "Raindance, as much as I'm sure this is hurting you, maybe you can be a little bit more -quiet- when we're trying to save your life." Ultra Magnus, finding time to mutter out in annoyance amidst the chaos, loads up and points his massive plasma rifle -directly- towards Raindance's Pretender Shell, aiming right at the chest. "This... is going to hurt a little. Just try and ride it through...!" And from there, releases a massive BEAM of pulsating crimson plasma scorches through the air, to explode against the Eagle shell's chest and hopefully take a solid chunk with it. Albinomus Prime strikes you with Plasma Cannon for 12 points of damage. Blaster gets sent flying from the armour, first by the pretender shell holding Bluestreak, then the one holding his own cassette. Skidding along the ground Blaster picks himself up, lifting his arms in the air towards the shell holding Raindance, "Sorry buddy, but we're getting you out of there if I have to use a fraggin tin opener." His speakers hum, soundwaves virtually visible around his hands as he shouts at the shell, "Now you pieace of shit, give my cassette back!" And soundwaves get sent towards the shell crashing against each other and making a right racket. Blaster strikes you with sonics for 6 points of damage. Soundwave emits at Breakdown, "Cease your attack, fool! It is disabled!" Grunting as he clasps onto the arm, he pulls hard on it, eventually yanking her clear of the suit. He overdoes it a little bit, though, and falls backwards once she suddenly comes loose, falling on his aft. "Urnft. Yes, Lord." Wiping some of the Octopoid's gore off of his chest, Soundwave stares up at the sky at Blockbuster. "Blockbuster, land and report to me for field repairs." Springer looks over at the Octpoid Armor, deactivated, then back at the Autobot Pretender shells, still alive and kicking. "Well..." he shouts in an aside to Galvatron, "Ours were a lot tougher to begin with!" Then he turns his attention back to the fight and the Eagle Armor. Springer darts in close during a break in all of the Autobot fire directed at it, pumps a few punches into it's back, then backs off a step to let others get their shots in. Springer strikes you with Punch for 5 points of damage. Shark Armor doesn't so much as flinch as Grimlock bites its arm, looking down at the Dinobot as it leers again. "G--Grimlock!" Bluestreak's voice emits from within the shell. "No! Get /BACK/!" The shell lifts Grimlock up, then lances its free arm forwards as the harpoon on its arm crackles with energy. It seems like the shell is intent on making Grimlock into a dino-shishkabob. Shark Armor strikes Metal T-Rex with Harpoon Stab!. Galvatron wipes the octopus goo off of his hands with a shop rag left out by one of the Constructicons. "I think the Autobots can deal with their own Pretenders, now that Grimlock has arrived. Decepticons, resume preparations to repulse Thunderwing." Breakdown transforms, his mad fit visibly wearing off. "Yes Sirm I'm sorry sir!" Blockbuster sees the octopoid fall, swinging low over the field and transforming, his jumpjets firing as he tries to land, but once again his knee buckles as his feet touch the ground, sending him tumbling gracelessly into a heap, staring up at the sky, "Well... that could have gone better..." Arachnae emerges from the stinking, smoking, leaking and battered wreckage of the Octopoid armoring covered in a wide variety of the suits own purulent fluids. And comes out with that abrupt pull to land ever so gracefully on Soundwave. There's a blinking and she gets up. "..." She takes a staggered step, looking like a deranged avian hatching what with her wings drooping and her optics dimmed amongst the wet. A choked snarl and she gives herself a shakedown, fanning wings and sending goop scattering everywhere. A glance at Galvatron through optics shaded crimson and she manages a nod, trying to stagger off in a drunken fashion out of the area. Or at least over to that shiny looking fountain where she can have a lie down in it. Raindance his blasted again and again, the shell being torn to utter ribbons, slowing down but for Raindance's startled beepings. "This is the worst day of my life! Even worse than when Grand Slam glued those fake arms and legs onto a mirror to trick me...I..." Another hit and the shell blossoms with explosions. "This is... the most terrible rescue attempt!" he bleeps, as the armour tumbles forwards in the direction of Blaster Blaster evades your slap attack. Sky Lynx says, "Still functional, so far we have been able to break his course, however if we back off, he will most likely attempt again--" Sky Lynx says, "He is also speaking of Trying to get the matrix and it calling out to him.." Thunder Armor has arrived. Go to More Than Meets The Eye Finale - Part 3 for the senses-shattering conclusion!